Forbidden Creatures
by XNinja KaylaX
Summary: Two babies was left at the door of a game shop. Not wanting to leave the two girls outside in the cold he takes them in. With a note that says of their past. But little did he know about the dangers that would come with them. I suck at summary. Kayla X Yami X Atem, Tenshi X Yugi.


XNinja KaylaX: Hi readers! I'm XNinja KaylaX but call me Kayla!

Tenshi: And I'm Tenshi her 'Dark self'.

XNinja KaylaX: Would you do the honors Tenshi?

Tenshi: Kayla does not own Yugioh!

Chapter 1 A new world, a new home

"Give them back to me Forsa!" A man with very short black hair and green eyes said angrily.

"No! I will not let you use my children as a war weapon Brai!" Forsa said. She had shoulder length hair that was dark brown and eyes that were dark brown.

Forsa ran through steal doors to see light at last but was short lived as for Brai, her husband, shoved her to the ground. Knock her babies out of her hands.

"KAYLA, Tenshi!" Forsa yelled.

"Their mine now!" Brai roared victoriously.

"NO!" Forsa yelled as yellow and purple lights surround her and her two children.

"You cannot have and will not them!" With that said she and her children disappeared to the mortal world, but even Forsa knows that the technique she is using will tire her.

Upon arriving in the mortal world with her husband Brai in hot pursue, but still 100 of meters away from her. She spots a small game shop that was titled "Kame Shop". She stops in front of the game shop placing her two children on the "Welcome" mat and ring the doorbell and run in the direction she came but before she left she put a spell on her make it seem like she still have Kayla and Tenshi in her loving arms. When she spotted Brai she ran in a different direction, mainly an alley way that had a dead end. She quickly chanted words to open the portal back to the Marsh Kingdom, Los Nave. She found herself in a one way corridor with Brai right behind her.

"You should have gave them to me." He said before he shoved his sword through her heart.

"Hehehehehahahahaha!" He laughed as she fell to the ground dead, but as soon as she died the spell wore off and the fake children in her arms poof away.

"What an Illusion spell?!" Brai screeched in anger.

"I should have known!" Brai said with full anger lacing in his voice.

"It matters not for I shall find them and bring them home! Heheh" Brai said with a devilish smirk.

~ Back in the mortal world ~

An elderly man heard the doorbell ring to his game shop so he got up and walk to the door along with three small babies that looked to be two years old followed behind him. Just then a loud thunder clap roared through the skies making Tenshi and Kayla cry.

"Who is it-?" the elderly man said before seeing the two babies in a basket with a note attached.

He picked up the note and read it said:

_Dear to whom reading this note:_

_I'm sorry to leave my children to the hands of if you already have a full house. But I beg you to keep Kayla and Tenshi. Please I'm grown sick and by time you read this I am already mostly dead. But their Father I knew would try and abuse them to get them to do whatever he desired. If you have decided to keep them I'll tell you who's who. Kayla has dark brown hair where else Tenshi has Dark red hair. Kayla has dark brown eyes where else Tenshi have bright red eyes. When Tenshi is greatly anger her eyes turn fiery red. Kayla when greatly angered her eyes turn dark. Please keep them. I wish of not for their father to capture them. When you are done reading this note there are two golden bracelets that keeps their powers in line. If you don't believe me about the powers parts that okay but please keep the bracelets on them at all times. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Forsa, Their Mother_

"_Gwandpu are ywu going to twake them out of the cwold?" a little boy said._

"Yes I am Yugi." The elderly man said with a chuckle "Yami, Atem and yugi can you hold the door open for me?"

Atem, Yami and Yugi nodded their heads and open the door open for the elderly man with the basket that contain a crying Kayla and Tenshi. The elderly man took only five minutes to calm them down before they went to sleep.

"Now let's get some sleep" Grandpa said

As he walked up the stairs with the new additions to the family.

XNinja KaylaX: I think I did well with this one.

Tenshi: I believe you.

Yugi: I believe so too.

Yami: Me too.

Atem: Me three! XD

XNinja KaylaX: XD Nice one Atem

Atem: Thank you.

XNinja KaylaX: Wrap this up please Yami.

Yami: Kayla does not own Yugioh, but own the plot herself and Tenshi!

Tenshi: Hey!

Yugi: Please Review!


End file.
